What Remains
by ohspencermyspencer
Summary: Episode tag for "Tabula Rasa".  What happens after the SUV pulls away from the Corbett house.  Additional chaps. and rating change likely


"...What Remains"

**A "Criminal Minds" Fanfic**

**A/N:**

**Episode tag for the very last scene on 3:19 "Tabula Rasa".**

**The H/R loving, squeeing fangirl/woman in me has always wondered what happened after Hotch and Reid's SUV pulled away from Mr. Corbett's home. I want to believe they DID NOT go back to the BAU and play chess! Here's my take on what may have happened. Or at least what I fantasize about. **

**As always, I don't own Criminal Minds...just doing this for fun and to see if I can actually do it.**

**For the pals and gals at IKYdU and Hotch Honeys and Gubler Army and all the other wonderful groups that celebrate our boys of the BAU and the extraordinary actors who bring them to life. Yeah, they're also pretty damn easy on the eyes, too!  
**

_What though the radiance that was once so bright. Be now forever taken from my sight._

_Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass; of glory in the flower . _

_We will grieve not. Rather find strength in what remains behind. ~~Wordsworth~~_

His business with Mr. Corbett finished, Reid turned and made his was back the waiting SUV. He got in the vehicle and fastened his seatbelt as Hotch pulled away from the house. The two profilers sat in comfortable silence as they drove onto the main road. Hotch pulled into a shopping center parking lot and parked the SUV. Spencer turned his head to Hotch about to ask what the problem was when Hotch gently took Spencer's hand in his and brought it to his lips. Aaron kissed the hand reverently and linked their fingers together. Aaron smiled.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for Mr. Corbett back there. Kind and considerate."

"Thank you. I felt that was the very least that could be done for him after everything he's been through"

"What about closure for him now, Spence?

"It's certainly a step in the right direction. If there's to be any closure, that's a great way to start.

"I love you very much Spencer Reid."

"And I love you very much Aaron Hotchner"

They leaned over from their respective sides of the SUV. Their lips met in a tender, soft kiss.

"Do you want to grab a bite or go have a drink?" Aaron asked as he put the truck in drive and started to pull back out on the road.

"We could have went with CeeCee when she asked earlier!" countered Spencer. Aaron took Spencer's hand again.

"I didn't want to go with her, I wanted to go with you." Hotch squeezed Reid's hand. "You and I were alone for once and I wasn't about to ruin that. I want you all to myself for a couple days." Spencer's nervous gulp was audible.

"Y-you and mm-me?" Reid squeaked. "What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever we want, I guess. What do you want to do babe?"

"Well, I really wouldn't mind a late dinner now that I think of it."

"Sounds good" Aaron replied.

Dinner was a low key affair for the two lovers. They went to a small Italian place in town and lingered over wine and pasta dishes. By the time they were ready to go, they were both relaxed and tired. They decided to stay the night in Richmond and make a dash for Quantico tomorrow afternoon.

They checked into a Holiday Inn off the interstate. After requesting a suite with one king-sized bed and deluxe in-suite bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and full shower, they promptly ignored the looks from the night manager and bell hop. It's not like they haven't dealt with those looks before. Usually though, as soon as they see the agents sidearms for one reason or another, the looks stop.

One time a few months ago Spencer decided to aggravate the situation by laying his large hand on Aaron's ass and squeezing followed by deep, wet tongue kiss. Aaron rolled his eyes that day and told the properly freaked out girl behind the check-in counter that they had just got married.

Happily, they were upgraded to the Honeymoon Suite that day. Morgan teased Reid about that for days.

No such luck tonight though, as neither Aaron or Spencer was too tired to play with people's heads. All that they wanted tonight was a private sanctuary and some alone together time.

The suite was really nice. Sure enough, there was a king-sized bed, a Jacuzzi and a shower big enough for four people. There was also a kitchen. Small, but quite functional. There was also a small sitting area with two armchairs and a couch.

A cursory search of the room met with the approval of both agents and they settled in. Spencer got out both of their robes and toothbrushes and put them in the bathroom. He also got out other various toiletries and put them in the bathroom as well. Spencer decided to take a quick shower.

It was about 1:30 in the morning when Spencer walked out of the bathroom and found Hotch sprawled across the bed wearing only his boxers, fast asleep. Spencer sighed and got undressed too. Reid managed to get Hotch under the covers and lay on his back. Spencer crawled in beside him and snuggled close to his lover. Hotch murmured "my baby" in his sleep and tightened his hold on Reid. Both men warm, safe and entwined around each other, the lovers slept soundly.

kjl


End file.
